


Meeting My Mate (Jasper Hale Love Story)

by Phoenix_Cullen



Series: Edward's Little Sister [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Love, Mates, Romance, Siblings, Sister - Freeform, Vampires, werwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Cullen/pseuds/Phoenix_Cullen
Summary: Sequel to Edward's Little Sister.The Agreste family need to leave again, because people have started to notice that they don't age. They have chosen to go to Forks, a small town with not a huge amount of people. But what happens when not only one of the Agreste's find their mate, but two. Will they tell their secret or will they keep it? And who is this mysterious new family that suddenly has some very important roles in the life of Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen? How will the other Cullen's react to this? Read and find out.





	1. Chapter 1: Moving to Forks

2016

Phoenix POV

Lina and I had packed up our things, and we're ready to teleport back to our mansion.

It was the 18th of January, almost the 19th of January. The clock showed the time 11:58 p.m.

I grabbed my suitcase and Lina's hand, before teleporting back to the house.

It was a huge mess in here.

People were shouting and suitcases was everywhere.

"Freeze!" I yelled, using Adrien's power.

I froze everyone, except myself and Celina.

"Stay here." I told Lina, before walking towards the garage.

It was where everyone was.

When I got there, I unfroze everyone.

"Shut up!!" I yelled, before anyone got the chance to say anything.

"What is going on here? Where is Gabriel?" I asked them.

"Gabriel is at the grocery shop, buying things we will need in Forks and food to Lina." Zack said.

"Dom don't want you to teleport his car without him." Ty said.

I gave him a look saying 'Are you serious?'.

Then I focused on teleporting to the new house with all the cars.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in the new garage with all the cars.

I smirked, before teleporting back to the house in Sioux Falls.

"Done." I told them when I got there, walking to the living room.

_That night..._

We were all sitting in the living room, almost ready to leave.

"So our roles there, we have agreed on." Gabriel said.

"You are going to be a doctor as always, Bella is going to home school Celina and the rest of us are going to start as juniors at Forks High School." I told him.

"Perfect. Now let's leave." He replied.

I grabbed Alex and Lina's hands and they grabbed the others, before I teleported us and all our baggage to the new house in Forks, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

2016

Phoenix POV

We had all settled in.

Celina was sleeping.

The guys were playing video games.

Bella was putting all her clothes into her closet.

Gabriel was in his office.

And I was sitting in my room, working on a song.

I was going to play through it now.

I called it Neverland.

I started to sing:

_Whenever I was frightened _  
_Or if I ever felt alone_  
_I turned to the night sky_

_And a star I call my own_  
_Somewhere I could run to_  
_Just across the Milky Way_

_If you like I could take you_  
_It's just a light year and a day_

_We can sail away tonight_  
_On a sea of pure moonlight_  
_We can navigate the stars_

_Bring us back home_  
_In a place so far away_  
_We'll be young_  
_That's how we'll stay_

_Every wish is a command_  
_When we find ourselves in Never_  
_Neverland_

_Through all my make believe _  
_There's some reality _  
_In your reflection_

_There's much more than you see_  
_All that you hope for_  
_You hope for today_

_Is the love someone gives you_  
_In an unconditional way_

_We can sail away tonight _  
_On a sea of pure moonlight_  
_We can navigate the stars_

_Bring us back home_  
_In a place so far away_  
_We'll be young_  
_That's how we'll stay_

_Every wish is a command_  
_When we find ourselves in Never_  
_Neverland_

_We can sail away tonight_  
_On a sea of pure moonlight_  
_We can navigate the stars_

_Bring us back home_  
_In a place so far away_  
_We'll be young _  
_That's how we'll stay_

_And with your hand in my hand_  
_I am close enough to finding_

_Neverland_

_And with your hand in my hand_  
_I am close enough to finding_

_Neverland_

_Neverland_

_Neverland_

When I was done, I looked up to see everyone, except Celina, standing there.

"That was beautiful Nix!" Alex exclaimed.

"I don't even know how you manage to write so perfect and beautiful songs." Ty said.

"I guess it's a talent." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, but I think you want to clean up in here." Gabriel commented.

I looked around and understood that I used Alex's power unintentionally.

Everything was a huge mess.

I thought of using Zack's power and cleaned up the mess in seconds.

"And I think you all want to hurry and get ready for school. It starts in 3 hours. And if I know Phoenix right, she want to make sure everything is perfect before you leave." Gabriel told the boys and me.

They all went out of my room and I was looking in my closet for something to wear on first school day.

It's always important to make a good first impression.

When I was done finding clothes, I went to the bathroom to fix my hair and make up.

When I was happy with my look, I grabbed my black skull bag and walked down the stairs.

My brothers were playing video games, Bella was making breakfast for Celina and Gabriel disappeared again.

I sat down next to Sam on the couch and reached into my bag.

I pulled out one of my favourite books, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

I always loved this book, since the first time I read it.

And it has a small part with that this book has my name in it.

I have read it 20 times already.

I started to read and stopped when it was 30 minutes to the school start.

"Guys, turn the video game off. I need to do something." I told my brothers.

They turned it off and got in a half circle around me.

"I am going to change your eye color into the one you had as a human, your warmth and make your skin softer. Okay?" I explained to them.

They all nodded and I did it.

They still smelled like vampires though.

I did the same thing to myself.

"It's time for you to leave." Bella said from the kitchen.

We walked out to the garage and separated into the cars.

Dom, Ty, Ed and Emil was taking Dom's Jeep.

Zack and Jack was taking Zack's Ferrari.

Sam and Mica was taking Sam's Ferrari.

And Alex, Adrien and I was taking my white Ferrari.

We got in the cars and drove out of the garage.

Look out Forks High School. The Agreste siblings are coming.


	3. Chapter 3: School - Part

Phoenix POV

When we arrived at the school, everyone stared at us.

It was actually kinda creepy. But we got to it years ago.

Even before I stopped the car, I saw them.

4 of them were standing there, looking at our cars.

Vampires.

I parked between Zack and Dom, not to far from the other vampires.

This was starting to get more exciting.

I stepped out of the car at the same time as my brothers.

"Mate!"

I heard a low male voice growl.

I looked over to the other vampires and locked eyes with a guy who had honey blond hair.

I knew that he was my mate immediately.

I saw Zack look at the girl with short black hair the same way. They were mates.

I looked over her and felt my eyes widen.

It was the strange little vampire pixie I met in Sioux Falls, South Dakota in 1938.

I already knew her power, but Mica's gift told me that my mate is an empath.

I heard someone fight behind me and turned around. It was Dom and Alex.

"What did they do now?" I asked Ty, who stood next to me, with a sigh.

"Alexa told Wolf that your car was much better than his and this happened." Ty explained.

I nodded and took an unneeded breath.

"Hey dorks! I'm going to go grab my schedule, unlike you idiots." I told them.

"Take ours with you, Nix? We are going to try and break them up. Got it." Jack said.

I nodded and gave him a smile, before turning on my heel and walked towards the office and other vampires.

I needed to pass them to get to the office.

"Nice ride. Where did you get it?" A boy said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

I turned towards him, forcing a fake smile on my face.

"Nice face. Where did you get it?" I shot back, before starting to walk again.

I looked up at the vampires I didn't know. Or I kinda knew Alice.

They all held an amused look on their face.

Especially my mate.

"Badass." The huge vampire with black hair whispered, too low for any humans to hear.

I chuckled lightly and decided to study them better. Or not Alice, but the others.

The girl I hadn't seen before was a natural beauty.

She had silk blonde hair and a straight face, although her eyes held envy in them.

I looked into her memories and saw that the only thing she wanted was a child and to grow old with her mate, the huge vampire. I also got her name, Rosalie Lillian Hale.

I think we can be great friends.

Then it's the huge vampire. For some strange reason he reminded me of a huge teddy bear. Don't judge me!

He had the look of a prankster on his face.

Ty and Dom were gonna like him. This Emmett McCarty Cullen.

Wait, Cullen?

I looked further into his mind and saw someone shocking.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen. My birth family's doctor.

But that wasn't the most shocking thing in his mind.

My brother. Edward Anthony Masen Jr. or Edward Masen Cullen as he got called now.

I also got to know that he can read minds, but not like Sam and I. He couldn't read the one's with mental shields.

Then it's Alice. You already know a little about her.

And last, my handsome mate.

His honey blonde hair was shining like gold. And it made his golden eyes fit more in on his face.

I looked into his mind and found his name. It was beautiful just like him.

Jasper Whitlock Hale.


	4. Chapter 4: School Part 1

Jasper POV

Edward was in Alaska and Alice got a vision before school and couldn't stop smiling after that.

The emotions rolling of her was happiness, love and impatience.

I was starting to get more and more curious about this.

I drove my car with Alice in the passenger seat.

I knew she wouldn't answer if I asked her about the vision.

When we got to the school, all of the students were talking about some new students.

I mean, we had just got Isabella Swan and now more new students. Come on

Then four cars we had never seen got in to the parking lot.

Three Ferrari's and one Jeep. They looked really expensive too.

When they turned off, everyone stepped out of the cars at the same time.

That was when I smelt it.

"Mate." I growled, too low for any humans to hear.

For a strange reason it looked like they heard it.

My mate turned around and locked eyes with me.

She had the most crystal blue eyes I had ever seen and her bronze her was laying perfect. It was actually pretty much like Edwards.

Strange.

She looked at Alice and her eyes widened, I could feel her shock.

Then she turned to one of the blonde guys and asked him why two of the boys were fighting.

He told her and she said something about grabbing her schedule and that they were dorks.

One of the guys told her that they would try and break them up and called her Nix.

Was that her name? Or was it just a nickname.

Halfway to us, Tyler Crowley decided to rip on her ride.

That made Rose growl a little, because she had totally fallen in love with her car.

She shot something back at him and continued to walk towards us.

Suddenly a warm smile appeared on her face when she looked at me and I felt the love falling of her in huge waves.

One second I could swear her eyes were pink.

When she passed us, she bumped into my shoulder and continued to walk.

"I have fallen in love." I told my adoptive siblings.

I didn't notice, the grin on Alice's face or the glare at Rose's.

I couldn't take my eyes of her until she disappeared in the door to the office.


	5. Chapter 5: School Part 2

Phoenix POV

I had just walked past the Cullen's and Hales.

The door to the office had jut closed when I heard Jasper say that he had fell in love.

That made me smile.

I walked over to the desk, where a lady with too much make up on, sat.

"Excuse me? I am Phoenix Liz Agreste. I am here to get my schedule. And I'm getting my brothers' too." I told her.

She nodded and handed me our schedules and a map over the school.

"Thank you." I said, before walking out and over to my brothers.

I could feel me mate stare at me.

Suddenly it starts to smell like dead mice.

An old, red orange Chevy, parked next to Dom's Jeep.

It was from that car the smell came from.

My brothers and I covered our noses and glanced at the girl that walked out.

She was a plain human girl that clearly didn't have any fashion sense.

I think even Hitler could dress better than her.

I gave her a glare when I passed her and she took one step back.

When I got to my brothers, I handed them their schedule and read fast through mine.

_Phoenix Liz Agreste Schedule_   
_Monday and Wednesday:_

_First Block: Chemistry_   
_Second Block: Math_   
_Third Block: P.E._   
_Fourth Block: English_   
_Fifth Block: Lunch_   
_Sixth Block: History_   
_Seventh Block: Free Period_

_Tuesday and Thursday:_

_First Block: Art_   
_Second Block: AP French_   
_Third Block: Free Period_   
_Fourth Block: History_   
_Fifth Block: Lunch_   
_Sixth Block: Spanish_   
_Seventh Block: P.E._

_Friday:_

_First Block: AP Art_  
_Second Block: AP Biology_  
_Third Block: French_  
_Fourth Block: Free Period_  
_Fifth Block: Lunch_  
_Sixth Block: AP Math_  
_Seventh Block: Musi_c

It's Thursday today, so I have Art with Zack and Jack first.

We all started to walk towards the school, Jack wrapped an arm protective around my shoulders. I gave him a smile in return.

We heard all a low growl and looked at my mate, Jasper.

I think he was trying to make me feel disgusted and walk away from Jack.

Won't work, Honey.

I just reflecting his power on himself, thanks to me being a mirror.

I got his gift earlier when I bumped into him on my way to the office.

Wen Zack, Jack and I got to class, we walked up to the teacher and handed him our slips.

He signed them and added his number on mine.

I looked at him in disgust and Zack put a hand on Jack's shoulder to stop him from attacking the teacher.

"Well, you can all sit with Ms. Cullen. Ms. Cullen, raise your hand please." He said.

It was of course Zack's mate that raised her hand.

We walked over to her and sat down.

It was 4 at a table.

We let Zack sit next to his mate, Alice Cullen.

I had told the boys all I knew about the Cullens on our way to class. Through mind link of course.

"All right class. Today you are going to sketch something or someone that makes you happy. Start now." The teacher said.

I grabbed paper and some pencils and started to sketch. I knew exactly what to sketch.

When I was done, it looked perfect.

It was a magnificent sketch of Lina from head to mid-arm.

"Wow! You are really good at sketching!" Alice exclaimed.

"Thanks. I'm Phoenix Agreste." I introduced myself, holding out my hand.

"I'm Alice Cullen." She smiled, shaking my hand.

I know she got curious to why I didn't flinch at her touch.

"Beautiful Ms. Agreste. Can I ask you, who is this?" Our teacher asked me.

"This is my little sister, Celina. She always makes me smile, no matter what." I said, smiling just by thinking of her.

"I'm going to hang this up so everyone can see what pure talent us. You can sketch mythical creatures for the rest of the class." He said.

I nodded and started to sketch again.

I sketched some vampires, mermaids and fairies. Ironic right, him wanting me to sketch mythical creatures when I am one myself. What do you think, dear reader?

When the bell rang, I packed up my things and made my way to AP French that I had with Adrien. 


	6. Chapter 6: A New Friend

Phoenix POV

I met Adrien outside the French class room.

We walked in together and got seated.

Adrien next to a girl named Angela Weber. She looked like a nice girl.

And I got next to Rosalie Lillian Hale.

I walked over and sat down next to her.

A frown found its way to her face.

It was still a little time until the class started, so I turned to face her.

"Okay look. I have done nothing to you, so stop frowning at me. I'm new and the way you act isn't exactly helping me. Don't start to judge me before you have even talked to me." I told her, my voice sounding a little harsh, but strict at the same time.

She looked shocked a little bit, before a smile spread on her face.

"Sorry. When you came in these expensive cars and the way you dressed, I thought you would be a stuck up little bitch. Looks like I was wrong. I'm Rosalie Hale." She replied in an embarrassed tone.

"It's okay Rosalie. Everyone makes mistakes. I'm Phoenix Agreste." I told her, giving her a warm smile.

"You can call me Rose. I have a feeling we are going to be good friends." She said, smiling too.

"Then you call me Nix." I said.

The class started and we went silent.

~Time skip brought to you by me being lazy~

The class had just ended and we were packing our stuff.

"What class do you have next?" Rose asked me.

"Free period." I answered.

"Me too. Two of my adoptive siblings has it too. I could introduce you to them." She suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. I just need to talk to my brother first." I said.

She nodded and I walked over to Adrien, who looked down at his IPhone.

"Hey." I said

"Hey Nix. I've talked with the others and we are going to sit with Angela and her friends at lunch. Will you join us?" He asked me.

"Yeah. That's cool. I need to go, my new friend Rose is staying with me with me in my free period. Okay?" I said.

"Okay. Have fun. And what do you say if boys try to flirt with you?" He asked.

"Have you asked my 10 brothers for permission, you know the 10 boys who is now plotting your death." I stated.

"Exactly!" He said, winking at me, before walking of to Chemistry.

I shook my head, walked over to Rose and linked arms with her.

She guided me to the school library and to a table where Alice and Emmett Cullen was seated.

"Guys, this is my friend, Phoenix Agreste. Nix, this is my boyfriend Emmett and sister Alice. My twin brother Jasper isn't here now." She introduced them to me.

"Rose, did you know that Phoenix is a master at sketching?" Alice asked her sister.

"No. How do you know that?" She asked back.

"We have art together." I said.

"The teacher gave us a task to sketch something or someone that made us happy. Phoenix sketched her little sister and the teacher said it was pure talent. He told her to sketch mythical creatures for the rest of the lesson. I don't know what you sketched though." Alice explained.

"A vampire, a mermaid and a fairy." I told them. "But the teacher is a pervert. On my slip he wrote his number too!"

They wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"Can you show us those sketches?" Emmett asked in his deep voice.

I nodded and took my sketchbook out of my bag. I showed them all the sketches I did in the lesson.

"Can you sketch another one of the mythical creatures?" Rose asked.

"And can you add an unicorn?" Alice added.

I nodded and got to work.

When I was done, there was 1 mermaid, 2 fairies, 2 unicorns (kinda), 1 haunted doll and 1 vampire.

"Like this you mean?" I spoke up, before showing them.

"They are beautiful, Nix!" Rose gasped.

That made me smile.

Suddenly the bell rang, telling us our free period was over.

"What class do you have next, Fire?" Emmett asked me.

"Fire?" I said, putting on a confused look.

"Yeah. The Phoenix bird is like a fire bird, so therefore Fire." He explained, trying to sound smart.

Keyword: Trying.

"I have history next." I said.

"None of us do. That's to bad." Alice pouted.

"Nix!" I heard someone shout.

"Alex! How has your day been so far?" I asked, giving my brother a hug.

I heard the Cullens and Hale growl low at my brother. They thought he would take me away from Jasper.

No way that is happening.

"Okay. What about you?" He replied.

"It's been fine. Oh Alex, this is Alice and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Guys, this is my older brother Alexander Agreste, but he goes by Alex." I explained.

They let out their breath. They thought he was my boyfriend.

Ew!

"Or Alexa. Depending on who you ask." Ty said, coming up behind me.

He snaked an arm around my shoulders. I just shove my left elbow into his ribcage.

"Ow! What was that for?" He whined.

"Alex can have his arm around me because we have history together next, before lunch. And that remind me, we should get going." I said. "Bye guys."

"Bye." They said in unison.

"Let's go to history." Alex said, wrapping his arm around me in a brotherly way.

I nodded and we were soon by the history classroom.


	7. Chapter 7: History

Phoenix POV

Alex and I walked into the history class.

Then I smelt the delicious scent again and looked around the room.

And I saw him sitting in the back of the room, reading a book about war.

My mate, Jasper Whitlock Hale.

After the teacher signed our slips, I used Jacks power in his head to get him to seat me next to my mate. I got my will.

"Ms. Agreste, you can sit next to Mr. Hale. And Mr. Agreste, you can sit next to Mr. Newton over there." He said.

I looked into Mr. Newton's family tree and saw Zoey Cattleya Newton there.

She disappeared in Norway and her family immigrated to America. Interesting.

I walked over to my mate and sat down next to him.

At first he didn't notice me, but I saw him take a whiff of my scent and close his book.

He looked up at me and a smile found its way to his beautiful face.

"Hi. I'm Jasper Hale. Who may you be Darlin'?" He said with a slightly southern accent.

It felt like I was going to melt on the spot.

"Hi. I'm Phoenix Agreste." I smiled.

He smirked, feeling the lust I felt for him combined with my love.

When the class started, he put a hand on my thigh. I shivered at his touch.

He noticed this and moved his hand up a bit.

Is he teasing me? He's gonna get that back.

I hade made it possible for us to blush. Now I cursed myself for doing that.

His smirk just got wider at that.

It was hard to focus on what the teacher was saying.

The teacher talked about John W. Geary and how he was the youngest major in the Texas cavalry in the Civil War.

I raised my hand and he notice it immediately.

"Yes, Ms. Agreste?" He said.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Sir, you are actually wrong there. The youngest major in the Texas cavalry was named Jasper Whitlock. He got the status of a major, without even have seen a real battle. He disappeared when he was evacuating women and children from a city. It was said that his enemies killed him that day, but they never found a body. Just to your information, Sir." I told him.

Everyone stared at me in shock and Jaspers face held shock and awe.

"And how do you know that?" The teacher said in a bitchy tone.

"My whole family has a big interest in history and we have a lot of history books at home." I made up that half lie right now.

"Okay. So your partner for this project is the one your sitting next to. You get 3 weeks in preparing a presentation about any famous soldier from the Civil War. You can make plans about it until the end of the lesson." He explained.

I turned to Jasper, who was already staring at me. Or to be more exact, staring at my lips.

"Hey." I said, snapping my fingers in front of his face. "Who do you want to work with on the project?"

"Well you seem to know a lot about Jasper Whitlock. So if it's okay with you, we can take him." He said, with that sexy smirk on his face.

I bit my lip, while looking down.

I saw something raise a little in his pants and I blushed.

"Yeah, that's okay with me. You can come to me after school and we can work on the project in my library." I told him.

He gave me a questioning look.

"We got a library the whole family use. And I got a private library on my floor. They gave me the top floor in the house." I explained to him.

"That sounds like a plan. So I'm going to follow you in my car to your house." He concluded.

It was now time for getting him back.

I nodded and gave him a flirty smile. I also used his gift to double the lust he already felt.

I know. I'm evil.😈

I saw that he had problems to control himself.

"Are you okay?" I asked with an innocent, but sexy voice and an innocent face.

He nodded and I saw his eyes were black of lust.

The bell rang and I kissed his cheek, before walking out, swaying my hips a little.

I'm a tease, I know.

Alex wrapped an arm around me and together we walked to the cafeteria to meet our brothers.


	8. Chapter 8: The Girl That Smell Like Dead Mice

Phoenix POV

When we got to the cafeteria, Alex walked over and bought some food and drink for both of us.

When he returned, we walked over to the table where we saw our brothers.

I sat between Alex and Ty.

"Hey guys. Who is who?" I asked them.

"That's Angela Weber. Jessica Stanley. Eric Yorkie. Mike Newton. Tyler Crowley. And Isabella Swan." Emil said, pointing to each person.

"Bella." The girl that smelled like dead mice, corrected.

I smelled and heard my mate walk into the cafeteria.

He sat down with a sigh.

I heard Emmett ask him what's wrong.

"My mate is such a tease." He complained.

I let out a silent laugh at the same time as my brothers.

"Who's that?" Mica asked, referring to the Cullen's.

"The blonde female is Rosalie Hale. The honey blonde male is her twin, Jasper Hale. The pixie like girl is Alice Cullen. And the huge, bulky one is Emmett Cullen." I said.

"How do you know that sis?" Dom asked.

"I have Art with Alice, AP French with Rosalie and History with Jasper." I told them, sipping my soda.

"We never got your name." Angela said.

"Phoenix. Phoenix Agreste." I introduced myself.

"And I'm Alexander Agreste. Just call me Alex." Alex said.

"Or Alexa." Ty butted in.

"I've heard you have two sisters who aren't here." Jessica spoke up, sounding like a total gossip bitch.

"Yeah, our younger sister at 10, Celina and our older sister at 21, Isabella. But if you call her Isabella, you're dead." I warned them.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Bad memories with that name." Zack said.

Soon lunch was over and I headed to Spanish with Jack and Adrien at my side.


	9. Chapter 9: Brother? Can't Tell Him Who I Am

Phoenix POV

(Skip to when Edward get back to Forks)

It was now Monday 24th of January.

I somehow know that Edward, my biological brother, is coming to school today.

I had to warn my brothers about his gift to read minds.

"Guys! Get your fat asses down here immediately!" I yelled.

They sped down immediately, alert and looking for danger anywhere.

I let out a giggle 'cause they looked ridiculous.

Dom had glitter all over his face and everyone had make up on.

I just knew this was Lina's fault.

I started to laugh so hard.

Gabriel and Bella walked into the room too. When they say the boys, they started to laugh too.

"What is so important Nix?" An embarrassed Ed asked.

"Today at school you can't think about any supernatural. The Cullen's mind reader is back at school today. He can't read my mind thanks to my mirror, but he can read yours. Got it?" I explained after I stopped laughing.

They all nodded. Dom tried to wipe the glitter of his face. Keyword: Tried.

"And Alex, you need to take you car with Adrien today. I'm taking my blue motorcycle." I said.

"That's fine Nix." He replied.

Lina came skipping into the room. The boys glared at her in a playful way.

Bella lifted her up and sat her on her hip.

"Celina, Sweetie. Did you do that to your brothers?" Bella asked her.

Lina looked over at the boys and nodded.

I smirked and lifted my hand for a high five.

She smirked too and smacked my hand. We both let out an evil laugh.

The boys actually looked frightened.

"Time to go guys." Gabriel said, before driving off to the hospital.

Alex and Adrien took Alex's Volvo and the others drove like always.

I grabbed my blue leather jacket, blue leather gloves and my blue helmet.

I started up my blue motorcycle and drove off to school.

I didn't fancy what was going to happen today after school.

On Thursday, Jasper couldn't come over for the history project, so he was coming over today.

Of course I was happy to spend time with my mate, but I knew he was going to get me back for last time.

When we arrived at the school, we parked in our usual spots.

I saw Edward standing with his family. It was now or never.

I took of my helmet and threw it into Dom's Jeep, before starting to walk.

I was going to Rose and she was with her family.

Edward noticed me and his eyes went wide. I haven't changed that much since last time we saw each other.

Alice was the second to notice me and broke into a huge smile.

That made Rose turn and she smiled when she saw me.

"Nix." She exclaimed when I got over to them.

Edward just stared at me and looked like he got more shocked when Rose called me Nix.

"Hi Rose." I said, wrapping my BFF in a hug.

"This is crazy." Edward said, looking mind blown.

"What's crazy." I asked when we broke out of the hug.

He froze at my voice. It was exactly like when I was human.

He changed his mind on what he was going to say.

"That Rosalie actually have a friend." He said, with the smirk I knew too well. Yep, he was definitely my older brother. That was the smirk we shared.

"Very funny." Rosalie sneered.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." My brother said.

"I'm Phoenix Agreste. Nice to meet you." I said, wanting so bad to tell him I was his sister.

The bell rang and I walked to Chemistry that I had with my brother, Ed and Dom.

This was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10: History Project Part 1

Phoenix POV

The school had just ended and it was time to go home.

Jasper was going to follow us home because he don't know the way.

~Time skip over the drive~

When we arrived at the mansion, Jasper's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes went wide.

"It's huge!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we're going to the top floor." I said.

He looked at me like I was crazy, making me chuckle.

"Come on." I told him.

We walked in and I fell to the floor almost immediately. Someone had jumped on me.

"Bird! I need to tell you something. It's important!" Lina yelled.

"Okay, okay. Just get off me Lina." I said, clearly embarrassed.

Jasper just stood there, smirking.

"I was out shopping with Mama Bear after school. Some boys at your age, looked at me in a perverted way and Mama Bear noticed this. She kicked their ass so hard, I bet their great grandchildren will feel it." She said, with an evil smirk.

Jasper and I let out a chuckle.

First now Lina noticed him.

"Are you Bird's boyfriend?" She asked in her innocent voice.

I started to blush and Jasper's smirk grew.

"I'm actually not her boyfriend. I'm her classmate. We are going to work on a project together. But I don't mind being the beauty's boyfriend." He said, winking at me.

"Then you would be her first. She has never-"

I covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

"Oh Bird. Before you go to your library to study, we want to hear your new song. Pretty please." Lina exclaimed with puppy eyes.

"Okay." I sighed in defeat.

"You make songs?" Jasper asked while we walked to the living room. I nodded.

When we got to the living room, everything was ready for me to sing.

Oh a guest! I'm Bella Agreste, Nix's older sister. Nice to meet you." Bella said, shaking his hand.

"Jasper Hale, ma'am. Nice to meet you too." He said with accent.

He knows that he's torturing me already, just by using his accent.

"Gabriel Agreste, Nix's father." Gabriel said, giving him a strict nod.

"Can you sing now?" Lina asked.

I nodded and walked up to the mic and started to sing.

_I'm so into you_   
_I can barely breath_   
_And all I wanna do_   
_Is to fall in deep_

_But close ain't close enough_   
_'Til we cross the line, baby_   
_So name a game to play_   
_And I'll roll the dice_

_Oh baby, look what you started_   
_The tenperature's rising in here_   
_Is this gonna happen?_

_Been waiting and waiting for you_   
_To make a move (Woo, oh, oh, oh)_   
_Before I make a move (Woo, oh, oh, oh)_

_So baby, come light me up_   
_And maybe I'll let you on it_   
_A little bit dangerous, but baby_   
_That's how I want it_   
_A little less conversation_   
_And a little more touch my body_   
_Cause I'm so into you_   
_Into you_   
_Into you_

_Got everyone watchin' us_   
_So baby, let's keep it secret_   
_A little bit scandalous, but baby_   
_Don't let them see it_   
_A little less conversation _   
_And a little more touch my body_   
_Cause I'm so into you_   
_Into you _   
_Into you, oh_

_This could take some time, baby_   
_I made too many mistakes_   
_Better got this right, right_

_Oh baby, look what you started_   
_The temperature's rising in here_   
_Is this gonna happen?_

_Been waiting and waiting for you_   
_To make a move (Woo, oh, oh, oh)_   
_Before I make a move (Woo, oh, oh, oh)_

_So baby, come light me up_   
_And maybe I'll let you on it_   
_A little bit dangerous, but baby_   
_That's how I want it_   
_A little less conversation _   
_And a little more touch my body_   
_Cause I'm so into you_   
_Into you_   
_Into you_

_Got everyone watchin' us_   
_So baby, let's keep it secret_   
_A little bit scandalous, but baby_   
_Don't let them see it_   
_A little less conversation _   
_And a little more touch my body_   
_Cause I'm so into you_   
_Into you_   
_Into you_

_Tell me what you came here for_   
_I can't, I can't wait no more_   
_I'm on the edge with no control_   
_And I need, I need you to know_   
_You to know, oh_

_So baby, come light me up_   
_And maybe I'll let you on it_   
_A little bit dangerous, but baby_   
_That's how I want it_   
_A little less conversation _   
_And a little more touch my body_   
_Cause I'm so into you_   
_Into you_   
_Into you_

_Got everyone watchin' us_   
_So baby, let's keep it secret_   
_A little bit scandalous, but baby_   
_Don't let them see it_   
_A little less conversation _   
_And a little more touch my body_   
_Cause I'm so into you_   
_Into you_   
_Into you_

I finished singing and bowed at the applause.

When I saw the evil glint in Jasper's eyes, I knew it was a bad idea to sing that song.

I knew he planned something evil.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him up to my library.

To my luck, he closed the door and locked it. And everything in here was soundproof.

Fuck.

He came walking towards me and I backed up. Soon I was against the wall with his arms on each side of me. I looked up in his eyes and got a little scared of what he was going to do.

"What you did in the lesson on Thursday was not very nice. You was being a tease. And I am not happy by the way you teased me. Don't you think you deserve to be punished for that? Because I think so." He said with an evil voice.


	11. Chapter 11: History Project Part 2

Phoenix POV

He leaned down and started to kiss on my neck.

I let out a silent moan and tried to push him away.

He just grabbed my arms and held them captured over my head with one arm. The other pressed me even closer to him.

He soon started to leave love bites on my neck, creating hickeys.

His right hand went up and down my side, before grabbing my butt.

I let out a gasp and felt him smirk into my neck.

I can't let him do this to me! I am the evil one, not him.

I managed to flip us around, so I had him pressed up against the wall, staring at me with wide eyes.

I sent him my famous smirk, before starting to leave kisses down his jawline and neck.

I started to suck and bite on his neck, making him moan.

I grinded my privates against his, turning him even more on.

He grabbed my hips and made me grind against him faster.

Guess what happened next?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I walked away from him.

I said I was the evil one.

"We need to start on the project." I said, with an evil smirk on my face.

He growled, because I teased him, yet again.

~Time skip brought you by Felix singing Hips Don't Lie with perfect choreography~

We had just finished the project and had 30 minutes before Jasper needed to leave.

I was currently on my phone on an app called Wattpad. I just love it.

Suddenly a shadow hover over me and I put my phone away and looked up.

"Did you not understand that if you tease me, I need to punish you?" He growled, his eyes all black.

My eyes went wide when I understood that this wasn't Jasper. It was Major, his alter ego.

Kinda like Uma for me.

He grabbed my chin and smashed his lips on mine.

I melted into the kiss and he used his speed to make me sit on his lap, facing him.

He grabbed my boobs and I let out a gasp.

He took that as a chance to stick his tongue in my mouth.

He was not careful and caring, he was harsh and ruff.

I let out a little moan when I felt his little 'friend' raise.

Suddenly he broke the kiss and kissed down my jawline.

"You are MINE!" He growled in my ear, before starting to suck on my earlobe.

He then passed on to my neck and started there.

When he pulled away from my neck, his eyes were gold again

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Darlin'?" He asked me, with his sexy accent.

I nodded and shivered a little when he asked.

He gave me a quick, but firm kiss on the lips.

"This means you're MINE." He growled low in my ear.

"Do you want to go to prom with me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course Darlin'." He smirked.

He looked at the clock and said that he needed to go.

He pecked my lips and went home.

When I walked down to the living room, it was like I was dreaming.

I sat down next to Alex on the couch and let out a dreaming sigh, causing everyone to look at me.

'What's going on Nix?' Bella asked through her thoughts.

"I got myself a boyfriend." I said out loud.

They all gathered together around me and I told them everything that happened in the library.

Celina was asleep and Gabriel was working.

Bella told me that we needed to go dress shopping in Seattle soon.


End file.
